An ultrasound flow meter may comprise a unit comprising one or more ultrasound transducers, used for sending and receiving an ultrasound signal, and an electronic circuit for operation of the ultrasound transducers. An example of such ultrasound flow meter unit is described in WO 2010/112030 A1. It would be advantageous to provide a unit which is further improved.